


Rails

by leitonii



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Crying, Drabble, Heartbreak, M/M, Noctis is a poor boi who misses his lover, One Shot, Panic Attacks, Sad, Short & Sweet, its real sad guys, train scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 08:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13314390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leitonii/pseuds/leitonii
Summary: After Noctis gets Prompto taken away from him, he realizes a few things about himself and how much his heart desperately needs him.





	Rails

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really short and sweet thing i did. I may turn it into something bigger one day. ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

"Prompto!"

.-.

Noctis was distraught. He was panicking.

The amount of fondness that had grown over the years exploded through a tremendous amount of tears and wails. His own yells hurting his ears, but even so, he could not hear them. All he heard was the sound of an engine and the creaks of tracks.

He could feel the clanging of metal against metal in his teeth, the roaring of the machine in his fingertips. The cry his companion made as he fell, Noct felt that one in his soul. There were so many things happening at once, he couldn't tell what was causing him so much pain and what wasn't.

Out of all the people he surrounded himself with, the victim of the incident was the most important to him, the most vital part of him that he had let slip. Forced him out of his life with his own hands. With a blink of Noct's horror filled eyes, he was gone, and unto sickening tracks the victim fell. After which there now sat Noctis instead, like a day of gentle wind, sitting helplessly still, slightly swaying from the effects of the locomotive.

And what he failed to realize was how intense he cared. How much he had cherished him. It was too much to handle at the same time. And now that all the emotions were being let out, ravenous for the very person he longed for to be close to his side, the one who felt Noct's cold hands against his chest, Noct's soft tears weren't stopping, and he couldn't get them to. 

His endearment towards his friend was vast, but it was also so very empty. He had been blind -ignorant, to the situation that was forming. He knew it was coming, that his heart was aching more than usual, but he chose to ignore it. He'd chose to toss his own emotions to the side like an unused, unread book. Everything was taken for granted. Everything he had, he took for granted. Now, Noctis only wished he'd chosen to pick up the book and develve into its chapters. 

He had fallen into the depths of attachment, and Noctis did not attempt to get out. He wouldn't dare. This was his fault. His mistake. His own hands. God be damned if he was going to forget his own feelings. 

How long had he been in the dark?  
Noctis flinched.

His face was flattened against the hard, gritty roof of the train. His nose was stiff and cold with remnants of now dried blood which was itchy and uncomfortable to touch. He carefully brought himself to his knees, flinching at the way his face left the metal with a stickly release and caressing his cheek in the pain.

His fingers were aching, the knuckles bruised from throwing his fists at enemies. With a stiff, blank countenance, he scratched at the callouses and dirt that appeared at the joints of his fingers, wincing when he hit a sensitive patch of skin. He wasn't accomplishing anything, though. Nothing came off his filthy hands.

He looked up and stared straight forward as the wind strongly threaded its way through his knotted and dirty hair. It blew at his tears making them stream a little to the sides of his face now and dried out his eyes. He faced the open land in front of him with a tired, desperate glance.

He took a deep breath. The scenery around him was just gray and green in his vision. The trees and buildings rushed by quickly, blurry from the speed of the train. He saw no signs of life anywhere. Not even a single bird caught his eye.

He let out his breath and decided then that he'd mend all of this. He'd fix everything. So he forced his hiccuping tears to stop for now and reached in his back pocket for his phone. As he dialed Ignis's number, only one thing was on his mind now.

He had pushed the love of his life to his death, and he was going to stop at nothing to get him back.

.-.


End file.
